Sweet Distraction
by Lady Uruviel
Summary: An interesting little fic on how a very seductive Harry gets a reluctant or half-reluctant Draco into bed. Rated M for later parts.
1. Part 1

**Sweet Distraction**

Draco was getting _quite_ pissed off. Potter had been staring at him on and off for two hours now, and _goddamnit, he was giving him come-hither looks! _It was putting Draco off his work and giving him a "problem" he couldn't easily solve in the crowded library. Finally, Potter came sauntering over, leaving Granger alone and looking thunderstruck. Cocking his head at Draco's book, Harry came close. Too close.

"What the hell do you _want_, Potter?" Draco spat, fluffing his robes to settle them over his lap.

Harry grinned. No, he _smirked! _

"_What?_" Draco glared, giving Harry Dark Look Number Fifteen, which was quite impressive according to Draco, but didn't faze the Gryffindor one bit.

"I swear, if you don't-" the blonde's threat was cut off by Harry's lips on his. Too stunned to do much else but merely sit there, Draco gazed at Potter's eyelids in shock. Feeling a tongue brush across his teeth, Draco opened his mouth wider and recieved the best French kiss in his life. _Even better than Blaise,_ his libido purred. _**Fuck**__, where did Potter learn to snog?_

Seeming to be satisfied with his ministrations, Harry walked off with his hands in his pockets.

_Ooh, what a sweet ass-_ said libido didn't seem capable of shutting up. _Rawr... _

Draco tapped the side of his head with his fingers while exploring his own mouth behind closed lips. _Hey, wait a minute..._

"Potter!" Draco hissed.

A raven head turned, the smirk still in place, but a question sat in the emerald eyes.

"Give me my gum back!"

Harry did a complete one-eighty and started to swagger back, while Granger buried her head in her arms and groaned.


	2. Part 2

Draco had not forgotten how Potter had accosted him in the library. In fact, it was all he thought about now. What was worse, he swooned about it like a girl. He wasn't pissed at all, or livid. He was absolutely bloody _furious_.

He supposed it was fantastic and all, getting snogged for the first time in days (since he and Blaise broke up), but in the middle of the study-heavy library barely five days before midterms?? Oh yeah, he loved attention and all, but the rumours were getting ridiculous.

"I heard Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are going out now," were the whispers in the corridors.

"Apparently it's been going on for months!"

"What?! Where did you hear that?"

"Well, I heard it from..."

Draco had half a mind to hex the sniggering girls, but settled for flipping them off as he walked away. He tried to ignore the hisses, the stares, the out-and-out gossiping of his classmates, but it was difficult. He did have a reputation to uphold, and right now, it was being demolished by these nit-picking pubescent females and their loud mouths.

_God in Heaven, why Potter?_ he thought desperately. _Why not that blonde tramp from Ravenclaw I snogged weeks back? Or the dumb redhead in sixth year I blew three months ago? Why __**Potter**__??_

Splashing cold water on his face in the boy's loo, the blonde struggled to gain a bit of composure before walking out into the Muggle freeway they called a corridor. However he didn't get far as he saw said boy washing his hands two sinks away.

Draco saw red. Marching over to where Potter stood, he yanked him around to look him in the eye and give him the You-Are-Dead Look Number Seven.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" Draco hissed menacingly. "What did you say?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry replied innocently. Draco shook him.

"Yes you do! What did you say about that day in the library?"

"I didn't have to _say_ anything, my mouth was doing other things," Harry smirked.

"I was- well, you-" Draco spluttered, turning three shades of red. "_Fuck you_, Potter!"

"Well, now! Do you really want to?" Harry taunted.

Clenching Potter's sweater in white-knuckled fists, Draco slammed him up against the sink.

"You. Are. Dead."

"Voldemort seems to think the same thing," Harry rolled his eyes. "Please unhand me, Malfoy, your hands are still wet."

Shocked from the use of the Dark Lord's name and the fact that Harry was correct about his wet hands, Draco complied, taking a couple of steps back.

"Now, Malfoy, why so tense about these rumours? I thought you liked attention of _any_ kind," Harry drawled, smoothing his bottle-green turtleneck and leaning against the sink.

"I usually do, but not when the other subject of these rumours is _you_," Draco snarled.

"Oh, that's _cold, _Malfoy. I'm not all that bad, really..." Harry took a step towards the blonde with that seductive look in his eyes. Again. Draco retreated farther, looking wary.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry stepped right up to Draco so that their noses were an inch apart, gazing at him with a lazy desire in his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"There are enough rumours going around-" Draco began furiously.

"So let's make another one," Harry purred, kissing Draco full on the mouth.

_Ooh, Potter tastes of toffee... _Draco's libido squealed.

_Shut up!_ came the roar from his conscience.

The only sound after that was a muffled "Umph!" from Draco as he lost his balance and grabbed the stall frame that he knew was there to keep from falling into the toilet. As his mouth was plundered by the Gryffindor, Draco was jarred by Harry advancing and had to hook his right arm around the other boy's shoulders to keep from falling again. Once Harry had tasted enough of Draco's mouth, he pressed small kisses to the corner of the blonde's lips and trailed his own across Draco's cheek, down his jawline to his neck, where he lathered hot, open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive flesh there, nipping occasionally.

"Potter-" Draco gasped. "Potter-"

Harry didn't reply, just kept to Draco's neck until he was satisfied.

"Potter- uh..."

"Harry?" came a tentative voice behind Potter's back. Turning his head halfway to his right, Harry saw Colin Creevey standing there looking apprehensive. Harry stood up straight, leaving Draco half-propped in the stall.

"Hi, Colin," Harry said lightly, putting his hands in his pockets and walking forth. "What's up?"

"Uh...I--I was wondering if I could have some help. Y-y'see, I don't really understand my Defence assignment..." the boy stuttered.

"Sure. Could you give me one sec?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah, I'll just wait outside..."

The boy left and Harry picked up his bag from the floor and crossed to Draco, who was now out of the stall. Taking a fresh toffee out of his pocket, Harry unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. Kissing Draco chastely, the Gryffindor smirked again.

"See you later," was the cheeky farewell.

"Like hell you will!" Draco hissed.

Harry just laughed as he walked out from the bathroom. Seething, Draco shoved his fists into his pockets and walked to the sinks to where his own bag had been dropped. Confused, he brought his right hand out and examined what had been in his pocket: one of Potter's toffees.

Uttering a frustrated growl, Draco hurled the candy into the trash and slung his bag over his shoulder. Gazing at his reflection, the blonde preened his hair and stopped dead when he fluffed a bit over his ear. Mocking him above the collar of his shirt was a red and purple hickey. The Slytherin now boiled over.

"DAMN YOU, POTTER!"


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:**** FYI, I am trying to include something sweet, candies and the like, everytime Draco and Harry meet. Any ideas? I'm running out! T_T**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's part 3, sweethearts! **

Draco's life was over as of today.

He knew that as soon as he so much as saw Potter, it would be done.

He couldn't resist anymore. Damn, he had wanted the guy since fifth year. Two years. Two bloody _years _of longing, and he wanted to push him away _now_? Shit, Draco thought he had gone insane, trying to resist like that, just for the sake of his stupid reputation.

_Fuck my reputation_, he thought savagely. _Father and Mother can deal with me later._

So meeting Harry in the Quidditch showers was expected, after the match that left Slytherin in ruins yet again. One Captain merely peeked across the barrier to another, the last two people still in the humid, divided room.

"Nice game, Malfoy," Harry smirked when he saw the blonde. "Could have been better if it weren't for you falling off your broom."

"Shut up, I was showing off," Draco replied good-naturedly. _Keep your cool, Malfoy. You'll get what you want by keeping calm._

"Ah, what's this?" Harry hung his robes up on his hook and smiled. "You're being civil? Since when?"

"I figure, if I'm nice, I'll get what I want," Draco relaxed his features and quirked the left side of his mouth up in the mockery of a smile.

"Good theory, do your parents fall for this shit?" Harry snickered.

"All the bloody time," Draco replied, giving into a chuckle of his own.

"It's a dramatic change, really, you being- erm, nice, to me. But I'm guessing it's only me," Harry pierced the Slytherin with a razorblade glance.

"Right again," Draco sighed.

"Well, it's better than before," Harry's dark look disappeared, with a dazzling smile to replace it.

Draco tried a smile of his own, and Harry's grew.

"So, what exactly do you want?" The Gryffindor dangled the carrot, waiting for the blonde to bite.

"We-ell..." Draco hummed. "The bathroom experience was...nice."

Harry scoffed. "Nice? I made out with you in a stall and gave you a hickey. Which is almost gone, I see..."

"Yeah..." Draco replied softly, stepping closer to the other boy.

"I think that I may have to replace it," came the husky whisper.

"I think so, too..."

Taking a huge step to bridge the distance, Harry slipped an arm around the blonde's waist and kissed him passionately. Draco let himself sink into the kiss and leaned into Harry, aligning their bodies. They fell back against the wall, where Harry assaulted the latter's neck with vigour.

"Ahhhh...God-"

"You taste good, you know?" Harry chuckled into the reddening skin.

"It's Coconut Love body butter! I got it at-" Draco stopped dead, shocked stiff that such a ridiculous thing had come out of _his_ mouth.

Harry laughed into the pale skin. "Now I really have proof that you're a ponce."

"Uh- yeahhhhh..." Draco breathed as Harry licked across his jawline. Moving further, Harry pushed Draco's collar aside and started to trail his mouth downwards over the Slytherin's scented skin. From the pectorals, to the stomach, the hips to the pelvic mound...Finally, Harry was flicking his tongue along the waistband of Draco's pants.

"Do you want this?"

"More than you know," Draco threw his head back with a gasping laugh.

"All right." _Flick. Zip_. Draco's pants were hanging open, inviting, taunting.

"Harry?" came a shout from outside the changerooms. Both boys froze in shock. Draco's hand went for his fly, but Harry stilled it with one of his own. The blonde stared at the Gryffindor like he was senile. _Does he actually __**want **__to get caught?? _Harry just kept gazing at the door.

"Yeah?" Harry called back casually.

"Are you ready, mate? We're gonna leave without cha!" Seamus Finnegan shouted.

"It's okay, I'm not ready yet. Go ahead to lunch, I'll catch up!" Harry replied.

"You're just like a bloody woman, Potter!"

"Fuck off," Harry yelled back, injecting a laugh.

Finnegan's laughter disappeared down the hall, and Harry winked at Draco. "So, where were we? Oh, yeah..."

He blew warm air over Draco's erection that was nearly climbing out on it's own, and this elicted another groan.

"Quit- teasing- me!" The blonde grunted.

"For all the times _you _teased _me_, this is payback."

"Just hurry- please."

"Yes, _sir_," Harry breathed, looking up at Malfoy through thick black eyelashes. Draco threw his head back once more, and it thumped on the wall. _God, that __**look**__..._

Another blast of warm air, and Harry was pulling down Draco's black boxer shorts to get a better look. Draco's erection sprang out and Harry just smiled. Taking Draco into his hands, Harry lowered his mouth slowly. Draco felt a little lap of tongue near the head, then an achingly slow trail down towards the base. Around the underside, up the protruding vein, around the head again.

"You've done this before," Draco whispered in awe.

Another grin. Harry's mouth was full. Around and around and- ah! The suction that was craved. A pace was set, steadily increasing. Draco's eyes snapped open when he felt the warmth disappear.

"Keep your eyes open," Harry coaxed. "Besides, I want to try something."

Harry made his way to Draco's locker and chuckled when Draco frowned in confusion. Pulling out the coconut scented body butter, he walked back to where the blonde was slumped against the wall. Wide silver eyes stared at him in anticipation.

Opening the tub, the Gryffindor scooped a bit out and lathered it into his hands. Grabbing Draco again, Harry proceeded to jerk him. Fresh gasps and cries were elicted, following a stream of cursing.

"FuckfuckfuckFUCK!" Draco cried. "Oooh, you're good."

"Really?" the smirk was audible in Harry's voice as he yanked a little harder. "You're not even watching," Harry reminded him.

Draco's eyes opened again. Before him was the most beautiful sight ever: Harry Potter, on his knees with lotion on his hands and a grin befitting the Cheshire cat, jerking him off.

"Ah...AH!" Harry's mouth replaced one of his hands, and pumped on the opposite rhythm of his sucking. The other hand came gently to rest on Draco's hip. A pale hand came to rest in Harry's hair, while the other clawed at the wall.

"I'm close...oh, so close..." Draco gasped, pulling Harry away for a moment. "Do you swallow?"

"What kind of a monster would I be if I didn't finish what I started?" came the reply.

"The same monster that started this whole- _fling_." Draco retorted.

Harry resumed his task, mumbling something like "Touché" around Draco's penis, smiling when Draco groaned.

"Ohh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Draco's fingers tightening in Harry's hair was the only warning as the orgasm splashed down Harry's throat. Harry continued until Draco ran dry.

The blonde slumped to the floor, and Harry crawled forward, placing a knee between the blonde's legs, and leaning into his chest.

"Well, how did you like it?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"It wasn't the best-" Draco tried to say nonchalantly, but Harry caught him.

"Bullshit. It was good, and you know it. Zabini seldom looked happy in the mornings. He can't deliver half as well as _I_ can."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter, your ego will inflate." Draco tried to push Harry away and hide a grin into his hair at the same time.

"Maybe, but not half as well as your cock," Harry hissed victoriously. "You complimented me."

Draco blushed (which he never did), and Harry giggled. Hauling the blonde up from the floor, Harry tucked the now flaccid penis away and zipped up his pants for him. Pushing him into the wall for one last earth-shattering kiss, Harry breathed coconut and semen into Draco's cheek as he ran a finger up the crotch of his pants.

"See you later, hot stuff. Name the time and place."

Draco snorted. "You sound like a nineteen-eighties flamer."

"Born in eighty," Harry laughed. "You like it."

And with that, Harry gave him one last smile and left. Draco's reply fell like pebbles to the floor.

"You have no idea."


End file.
